I'm Not Losing You Again
by SethCohen
Summary: Mysterious things start to happen in Spira so the Gullwings reunite to defeat it. But when they are done will Tidus still remain?
1. Tidus and Yuna

Chapter 1: Tidus and Yuna

The sky was a bright blue as Yuna woke up. The small village of Besaid was still sleeping as she walked out. Tidus wasn't laying next to Yuna, which awoke her. Yuna ran out of the hut. Nobody was in sight. But as she looked up to the temple she had seen a light coming from it. As she slowly started walking to the old temple a shadow slowly kept to her feet.

"Tidus? What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"The hymn is playing Yuna...what is happening? I thought that the faith was gone but it's back." Tidus replied.

"What are you talking about?" Yuan asked.

"When I can't sleep I usually go to the temple and pray to yevon. I know what you are thinking...Yevon was the past...but I think it is somewhere in our future too. I can feel it you know.?"

" I know...The Yevon Measters have been getting together a lot lately. I think that they are planning something."Yuna replied.

Tidus hugged Yuna, holding her in his arms for he could remember the time when he had thought he would never see her again.

" We better get back to bed. I have a concert tomorrow. We'll leave before the sun rises. Rikku should come early too.


	2. A Concert and Murder

Chapter 2: Concerts and Death

The dark sky still lay overhead as Yuna walked out to the beach with Wakka and Tidus.

Yuna stood at the dock waiting for Brother and the others to pick them up.

" So Yuna how's it going?" Wakka asked.

" well I'm glad that my tour will be ending. I'll be able to get some sleep..." Yuna replied.

"Well what you do when spira wants some more of that music? You'll be a gillionarie!"

"Wakka! I always do free shows! Spira should see me at no costs. I am a true celebrity in spira!"

As the airship came up Rikku jumped down to greet them.

" Whatabeuppy?" She said cheerfully.

" Nothing Rikku. Just working on some new songs and dance moves."

" Cool. Love to chat but we have a rehearsal at dawn." She said hurrying the people on the ship.

" Rikku listen. I've written this song:

All I know is that my friends have stuck by me in getting you back.

oh the cold days of being lost without were turned around when she asked if I want you

So when you hear me say you'll not be leaving

OH NO,

It's just that your my love for all of eternity...eternity...

When you hold me I know that you will so stay with meeeeeeeeeeee

Cause you go for an entire life

when we fought side by side you know that's when it started...

Oh laying down thinking of you won't be a fantasy anymore

for you're not to leave my side

Please oh baby oh no that you will stay into my heart with a thousand words that have forever echoed through out to me.

When we have been together for so long I just must say...I love you.

"So how do you think of it" Rikku?"

" Wow...Tidus being back has surrounded you in the real emotion of your guys love." Rikku store at Yuna...Bedazzled that the love between them had grown.

Tidus walked and looked around.

" Wow...the world has really changed since I left." He said.

Wakka looked up. " Oh..hoh..ho..you really are pretty new around here again.

soon it'll be the blitz ball tournament and I'll be helping you figure out our world again."

" Ha-ha that was so funny I almost cried."

" Hey you were a pretty good fighter though."

" Were? What are you talking about? I still am!"Tidus said to Wakka.

" Ok we're getting close to Luca" Brother yelled out over the COM.

Tidus stood up and looked out the front window. Images filled his mind of when he had first seen this town. This great city that had been built on Blitz Ball.

But now Blitz Ball season had gone and the concerts were now finishing up for the tournaments to start again.

The Airship landed and everybody started to get off.

Yuna and Tidus got off side by side as person dashed past them knocking Yuna down. Tidus quickly grabbed her an inch from the ground.

"Hey! What's your problem!" Tidus yelled.

Suddenly a tall black clothed figure walked by.

" Get over here!" She yelled. She then lifted up her hand up and a glowing light emerged from it.

The person that ran by suddenly stopped and vanished. He then reappeared in front of the Woman.

" Listen I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I mean it!"

" So you didn't mean to steal all that gil? LIES!" The woman said.

" Paine?" Yuna asked.

" Yuna? How are you?" Paine was wearing her usual outfit with a small red emblem showing that she was apart of the Blading Heaven group.

The Blading Heaven group stood for peace. People who " Bladed " the heaven of Spira would be punished according to the new law since Yu Yevon was dropped.

"good...you are a blading heaven member?"

"Yes. I get my kicks out of it since the Gullwings have taken a break." Paine said.

" That's pretty cool." Tidus said.

" Tidus...didn't see you there. You look good. You've been protecting my little Gullwings right?" Paine asked.

" Of course." Tidus replied.

" Um...guys we got to go. The concert will be starting soon." Rikku said.

" Right.. well nice seeing you again Paine." The group said.

Paine said her good bye and they quickly headed down the bridge to the blitz ball stadium. As they arrived fans everywhere yelled to Yuna in a cheerful way.

Yuna walked by saying her "hello's and her "Nice to see you again"'s and then walked in. She looked at the giant coliseum. It was dark inside and everybody was starting to fill in.

Yuna walked up on stage and looked at the guitarists who were getting on the hover boards. They road up and greeted Yuna.

" What songs are we doing this time yuna?" One asked.

" well we can start with Real Emotion and then move to 1000 words and then to Memories of You. Then we can do the signing of the fans. I guess that then we can go." Yuna said.

" Ok...we know the notes. You just do your thing ok." A second one said.

They quickly left to talk about the moves to impress the fans.

As Yuna looked around most of the seats were full and now the front row stand up spots were starting. Yuna saw Rikku and Wakka but she really just looked at Tidus. His eye caught hers as the lights started.

" Luca! How are you?" Yuna said but here voice was to low for anyone to here.

" Oh my dress sphere has to be changed." She muttered to herself.

She walked through to the middle of the stage and started turning. A red and blue light covered her taking away her outfit. When the blue and red lights disappeared Yuna wore the newest songstress out fit. It still was purple but it had a mix of white and red. Yuna now tried a second time as the fans cheered.

" Luca! How are you today!" She asked.

The fans went wild cheering with so many responses that you couldn't hear one from the other.

" Good...I think we can start with a----"

The music started.

" What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can here you

Yuan continued on singing to about the second song when a voice yelled out over the speaker.

" People of Spira!" The Voice yelled.

Yuna stopped singing and listened.

" People of Spira!" The Voice said again. Everybody in the stadium was quite.

Yuan looked at Tidus and the gang and they store back.

" You have broken the LAWS of Yu Yevon...In doing this you all will die!" The voice said.

As this happened gunfire filled the coliseum. People in the back started to fall to the ground while everybody else started to run away. Yuna stood there shocked not knowing what to do. Tidus then went up to Yuna with the others.

" We can't fight them. no weapons...what are we going to do?" Wakka asked.

" Nothing. I'll try and protect you." Yuna said already changing her dress sphere.

Yuna came back guns already firing at the bad guys slaughtering everybody.

There were five of them. Yuna took down the first four doing a major trigger-happy but the fifth guy was already shooting at Yuna. As the bullet came close to hitting Yuna a blade hit it making it hit the roof.

Rikku had gotten out her blades and quickly helped yuna. All of a sudden a small knife hit the man who was shooting at the gang.

Everybody looked to where the dagger came from. It came from a woman in red. Her suit was very tight hugging her body. Her daggers were on her arm and there sat two very large knifes making an "X" near her waist to where her hand's rested.

" Yuna...Glad to finally meet the famous summoner." She said. " Now we must leave now before they start it."

She dropped down from the roof and walked up to Yuna. " C'mon!" She yelled.


	3. A Bladed Heavon Savor

Chapter 3: A bladed heaven's savor

The group had followed her out a special way but as they got out Tidus had to ask.

"Why did we have to leave so soon? What were they going to start?"

" They...they were going to do a ritual. Yevon needs to come back. I mean wants to. They need the souls to bri- to do something that is still undefined" She said.

Tidus looked at Yuna and she could tell that Tidus didn't trust her. They continued down the deserted streets and then came to an airship. it was silver with a key blade on it.

" c'mon...I'll get you to a safe resort." She said.

on the airship it was nice and fancy. "so what's your name?" Rikku asked.

"Badger is what you can call Me." she said.

" where did you get that nick name?" Yuna asked.

"It's from when I was little...I would always go off and pick fights with beasts and fiends that were bigger than me and I would always cause mayhem."


End file.
